LPS: Your World The Movie
LPS Your World The Movie is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Illumation Entertainment. It is based on the Littlest PetShop series and the sequel to the 2012 film Littlest PetShop. It was directed by Chris Renaud. Original voices from the first film including Addison Holley, Matthew McConaughey, Tori Kelly, Tara Strong, Reese Witherspoon, Seth MacFarlane, Michelle Rodriguez, Jack McBrayer, Demi Lovato, Bill Hader, Keegan Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Ellie Kemper, Tituss Burgess, Maya Rudolph, Taron Egerton replacing Tony Hale as Dozer Dryden New additions to the cast include Marc Thompson, Kate McKinnon, Garth Jennings, Scarlett Johansson, Danny Pudi, Taron Egerton, Cree Summer, Cast * Addison Holley as Blythe Baxter * Matthew McConaughey as Russell Ferguson * Tori Kelly as Kora Solis * Tara Strong as Kimmie Katz * Reese Witherspoon as Zoe Trent * Seth MacFarlane as Wallace Waterman * Michelle Rodriguez as Bisa Kawaku * Jack McBrayer as Lefty Silverstein * Demi Lovato as Penny Ling * Ginnifer Goodwin as Pepper Clark * Bill Hader as Sideburns Walker * Keegan-Michael Key as Peg D'Urso * Jason Sudeikis as Bijou Byson * Josh Gad as Eliza Blue * Lauren Tom as Zinnia Gardner * Tituss Burgess as Walker Ruffalo * Maya Rudolph as Minka Mark * Nick Kroll as Sunil Nevla/Vinnie Terrio * Marc Thompson as Moose Hatfield * Kate McKinnon as Stormie Batters * Garth Jennings as Dreamy Slumberton * Scarlett Johansson as Berry Lively * Danny Pudi as Dash McDernutt * Taron Egerton as Dozer Dryden * Cree Summer as Orna Curley/Gracie Plainville * Mariel Sheets as Cami Kitson * Danielle Brooks as Sugar Sprinkles * Sarah Silverman as Cashmere Biskit * Ariel Winter as Velvet Biskit * Hadley Belle Miller as Lola Hopalong * Anna Kendrick as Plummy Anatin * Ellie Kemper as Keena Catley * Kevin Hart as Gerry Goldman * Alec Baldwin as Cash Palmer * Madisyn Shipman as Acacia Summerby * Erin Fitzgerald as Bingo Blueberg * Janyse Jaud as Orinda Umber * Rebecca Bloom as Bree Nibbleson * Lake Bell as Buttercream Sunday * Alex Garfin as Dolores Loris * Jordan O'Brien as Lily Laroux * Benjie Randall as Chad Chalmers * Courtney Shaw as Jojo Chestnut * Danny McBride as Ozzie Shellstein * Salli Saffioti as Pancakes Watkins * Andy Samberg as Farah May Trivia * Tori Kelly, Janyse Jaud, Jack McBrayer, Michelle Rodriguez, Ginnifer Goodwin and Lauren Tom use voices from other movies. (Tori uses her Meena voice for Kora Solis, Tara uses her Mushi Sanban voice for Kimmie Katz, Jack uses his Clumsy Smurf voice for Lefty Silverstein, Michelle uses her Smurfstorm voice for Bisa Kawaku, Ginnifer uses her Judy Hopps voice for Pepper Clark, Ellie uses her Smurfblossom for Keena Catley) * Unlike the web series, the film has no crying or guess * Just like the first film, the characters put their pet form objects * Just like the first film, Bingo Blueberg has flying into the sky. * Bisa Kawaku is drinking of milk bottle, which was not seen in the web series or the first film. * Blythe Baxter also wears a jacket, however it was not seen in the web series. * Bisa Kawaku also talks to him this could mean that only the film made her more of a sister. * All blue characters weren't present like the first film. * Like the first film, Wallace Waterman swims in the sea. * Like the first film, Zoe Trent is for fashion. B-roll Quotes Addison Holley (playing Blythe Baxter) * "Okay let's go." * "I can't wait to play to the awesome park." * "I'll play the awesome park." * "Let's play." Matthew McConaughey (playing Russell Ferguson) * "Oh no no no no no don't jump!" * "These pets are playing." * "Oh dear!" * "STTOOP!" (BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP) Tori Kelly (playing Kora Solis) * "WHAT IS HE DOING!" * "Let me help you with Dozer Dryden." * "This is for pets from Berry Lively." * "She is Bisa Kawaku." Jansye Jaud (playing Kimmie Katz) * "GET OFF THE STAIRS AND GO TO SCHOOL!" * "So the edition from the pets." * "DON'T TOUCH IT!" * "Nailed it." Gallery Blythe Baxter.png Russell Ferguson.png Kora Solis.png Kimmie Katz.png Zoe Trent.png Littlest Petshop Characters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Lps Pets Characters Category:Illumination Entertainment